What is yet to happen
This is a theory page, listing what is yet to happen in the last book. Feel free to add what is missing or re-organize it if the classification, by person and what comes from them, is messy. As the story approaches its end, some or many of these events will probably happen offscreen or after the end of the main storyline. Rand * Rand, per Min's viewing, to have fraternal quadruplets with Aviendha. * His blood is shed on the slopes of Shayol Ghul bringing about man's salvation. (This could refer to Rand himself or a blood relative). * Rand will die so as to live. (Although he could be said to have died when he stopped laughing and crying, and began to live again after destroying the Choedan Kal) * According to a viewing from Min Farshaw, Alivia will "help Rand die" (quite possibly related to the previous entry and seemingly interpreted by Rand as such, or in the future expected use of Callandor) * (Seanchan version): Rand must bow to the Crystal Throne to win the Last Battle; Supporting this version is Aviendha's visions of the future, in which there is this statement: }} *(Westland version): Rand must bind the Nine Moons to serve him. Normally, these would not necessarily be incompatible, but seeing that they are two variations of the same foretelling, one of them is likely to be false. Likely the Seanchan version as it serves as their propaganda, while several copies of Westland version have been found from Seanchan. Aviendha's visions of the Aiel not getting destroyed by Rand, but by Seanchan also suggests the Seanchan version to be false. * It is possible that Rand will die physically (since Min sees his funeral twice, in The Eye of the World, Chapter 15, and The Gathering Storm, Chapter 15) but his soul will survive and possess Moridin's body thanks to the bond that is born among them when their weaves of balefire connected in Shadar Logoth, at the end of A Crown of Swords. In fact, Min sees Rand and another man touching and merging. One of them lives and the other dies. This was initially supposed to be Rand's final face to face with Lews Therin Telamon, but it didn't happen this way at [[The Gathering Storm/Chapter 50|the end of The Gathering Storm]], for Rand temporarily merged with his thousands past identities all at once, not just with Lews Therin. So, in A Memory of Light, Rand will probably sacrifice himself to reseal the Dark One's prison (shedding his blood on the rocks of Shayol Ghul), but he will not be able to complete his task. In dying he will be helped by Alivia (according to Min's viewing, for she is probably the only one strong enough to kill him, despite her feelings, even if there could be a different interpretation, see here), but he will be given a second chance to fix his mistakes and end the Last Battle. It is bold to say, but it could happen that it will be Moridin himself to let him be possessed by Rand, rejecting his previous theories about the impossibility for mankind to survive the war against the Shadow; in fact, several comments from Graendal suggest that, before his conversion to the Shadow, Elan Morin Tedronai (the previous name of Ishamael/Moridin) may have been much like Rand. * Alternately, the statement "shedding his blood on the rocks of Shayol Ghul" may come true if Rand were to shed Galadedrid Damodred’s blood on the rocks of Shayol Ghul. As Rand’s half-brother Galad shares familial blood with Al'thor. There is some expectation that Rand and Galad would at some point have a confrontation which has not yet materialized. Rand may also shed the blood of his other alive blood-relative, Luc. However, Luc's blood may have been mixed enough with Isam's when they merged to become Slayer to disqualify him from fulfilling the prophesy requirement. * Herid Fel, the scholar, told Rand before he died that the patch on the Bore had to be redone properly at some point. Rand can now channel the True Power, and the True Power was accessed when the Bore was made. Further, the Dark One could not, or at least, would not, taint the True Power, so perhaps Rand will use the True Power to seal the Bore. Mat *Mat, Thom, and Moiraine are currently waiting outside the Tower of Ghenjei for a gateway that will take them to the Field of Merrilor. It seems that their arrival will coincide with Rand's meeting with Egwene and the leaders she’s gathered to oppose him. It is unknown whether Mat will support or oppose Rand’s decision to break the Seals. *Mat needs to return to Caemlyn and reunite with the Band, which he will likely do after he meets with Rand. Once he does, he will discover that the city, and possibly other parts of Andor, is being invaded armies of shadowspawn. *Mat needs to reaquire the Horn of Valere from the White Tower. He has already sent a message to Egwene through Teslyn that he’ll be coming to get it soon. *Mat has stated that he intends to reunite with Tuon in Ebou Dar but is waiting until he can work out how to approach her. It is unclear what relationship he has with the Seanchan now that he is Prince of the Ravens and the husband of the Empress. *Tuon has stated that she intends to raise Mat to The Blood when they next meet and will use him as a means to help make the Dragon Reborn kneel to the Crystal Throne. To the contrary, the Karatheon Cycle states that Rand will "bind the nine moons to him" and the most likely way for him to do that is through Mat. *In Seanchan, legend speaks of the Imperial Family returning to the The Towers of Midnight when a time of dire need comes in order to "right that which is wrong." Semirhage assassinated the entire Imperial Family in Seanchan which means that Tuon and Mat, through his marriage to Tuon, are the only members of the Imperial Family able to fulfill this prophecy. *A comment made by one the Eelfin when Mat, Thom, and Noal go to rescue Moiraine implies that Mat and the Finn will meet again sometime in the future. *The Prophecies of the Shadow speak of the time “when the One-Eyed Fool travels the halls of mourning.” This is undoubtedly referring to Mat. It’s likely that the “halls of mourning” refer to the halls Mat traveled through in the realm of the Finn, though this has yet to be confirmed. This could also refer to the Towers of MIdnight. Perrin * Min's viewing : trees flowering all around Perrin, possibly refers to the death of his family as they were buried among a grove of apple blossom trees. It could also mean Perrin finding the lost song of the Tinkers. * Something happens to Rand and Perrin will rescue him for a second time. * Perrin has gathered all of his forces at the Field of Merrilor, though instead of opposing Rand's decision to break the Seals he intends to support him. He has refused to speak with Egwene and it has yet to be seen what he will do to help Rand sway the forces that are gathered. * The Prophecies of the Shadow speak of a "Fallen Blacksmith" and a "Broken Wolf whom death has know", these both likely refer to Perrin. The Prophecies state that the Broken Wolf "shall fall and be consumed by the Midnight Towers. And his destruction shall bring fear and sorrow to the hearts of men, and shall shake their very will itself." This is most likely the piece of the Prophecies that Moridin showed to Graendal that spoke of Perrin's death. The "Midnight Towers" most likely refer to The Towers of Midnight in Seanchan. Egwene and the Aes Sedai * Egwene is helped by a Seanchan woman with a sword. The woman is almost certainly Egeanin, who has been known to wear a sword on her back and traveled to the Tower during the course of Towers of Midnight. Presumably, she reached the Tower along with Joline, who sent Mat a letter saying she had arrived. The need for help could be related to the second raid on the Tower being planned in Towers of Midnight. * The second tower of Tar Valon, the construction of which began under Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, has yet to be completed. Intended as a palace for the Amyrlin Seat, it was to surpass the White Tower itself in splendor and sheer size. Following her capture by the Seanchan, construction ceased and its fate is unknown. It is unlikely Egwene would desire such a palace. Whether a second tower could be used to house the Kin (given the predicament of their place with the Aes Sedai) or male Aes Sedai (given the cleansing of the taint and the apparent corruption of the Black Tower) is unknown, but unlikely, as both already have housings of their own. * It is only a theory, but it could happen that, after a second Seanchan strike against the Aes Sedai (and Rand's decision to break the last Seals in any case), Egwene will decide to strike them back and, in doing so, letting Rand to fight the Shadow alone. In fact, it would be madness for her to act differently, for it would mean to turn her back to an enemy willing to subjugate all the Aes Sedai to face another one still engaged by the Dragon's forces (moreover, Egwene could threaten Rand to not fight the Last Battle if he breaks the Seals). Since a successful strike to Ebou Dar would be almost impossible to achieve (at least, not without a huge deal of deaths, that Egwene can't afford since the Tarmon Gai'don has come), a symbolic victory would be to take Seandar and the Crystal Throne. In taking this decision and planning the assault (or, at least, in locating the right place to open the Gateways), she will probably be helped by Egeanin, for she is the only Seanchan in her camp. However Rand needs her help, for he cannot seal the Bore using only saidin and/or he cannot move against Shayol Ghul without Perrin, who may be destined to be trapped in the Midnight Towers, that could be the Towers of Midnight, according to the Prophecies of the Shadow. So he will probably decide to reach her and he will bow in front of her (who is sitting on the Crystal Throne), to prove her that, even he broke the Seals without her permission, he is not going to act anymore without her council. If this is what is going to happen, there are many remarkable consequences: Egwene is also gathering a force to convince Rand not to break the seals. It is possible that Rand may be able to convince this forc to support him. ** If Alivia tells Rand of the Seanchan prophecy according to which the Dragon has to bow in front of the Crystal Throne, she could help him die at Shayol Ghul. Moreover, one of the conditions to avoid the future Aiel's destruction is fulfilled. ** The Seanchan has no more reason to keep on fighting against the Dragon and, since he is allied with the Aes Sedai, with them too. So they could fight the Shadow alongside them and Rand will finally tie the north to the east, and the west to the south, fulfiling another prophecy. ** Finally, this could lead to the liberation of all the damane (and the Aiel Wise Ones too, fulfilling another condition to prevent the future befall of the Aiel). However, a deeper change in the Seanchan mentality is needed to stop them from seeing all the female channelers almost equal to animals; how it will occur it is still a mystery. It is possible that the revelation of all sul'dam's ''capacity to channel (including the newly crowned Empress Fortuona herself) shall lead to the Seanchan renouncing this practice, though this is unlikely to occur without a large amount of chaos. Elayne and other kings and queens * Elayne gives birth to her twins, suspected to be the twin heroes Shivan and Calian who are the harbingers of a new age. These names are not the names attributed to the twins in Aviendha's viewing in Towers of Midnight. * King Darlin of Tear will marry Lady Caraline Damodred, linking ruling families of two powerful nations. Asha'man * Logain finds glory. Many possibilities: (1) He becomes M'Hael or Tamyrlin beside Egwene; (2) He fights alongside Rand against Taim; (3) He leads the fight assault on the Black Tower, with Rand either a diversion or taking on Taim individually; (4) He takes up leadership after Rand's death. * "The Black Tower will be rent in blood and fire, and sisters shall walk its grounds." Darkfriends currently control the Black Tower, but there is a large group of Lightfriend Asha'man beginning to organize a resistance. These would include any remaining bondholders of sisters captured during the disastrous attempt to intercept men seeking out the Black Tower and the Sisters themselves. It also now includes Pevara and, possibly, any of the Reds sent to bond Asha'man, excepting Javindhra Doraille (who is probably Black Ajah) and Tarna Feir (who was probably turned to the Dark One by the 13 Fade trick or put under strong Compulsion). Other sisters who may walk the Tower's grounds include the embassy from the Rebel Aes Sedai sent to accept Rand's offer to bond Asha'man. It is also possible that the Black Tower will be assaulted from without by Asha'man loyal to Rand, Aes Sedai bonded to them, Aes Sedai sent by Egwene, or all of those. Nynaeve * Possible pregnancy according to Min's viewing of Lan of a baby holding a sword and that Robert Jordan has stated that Min's viewings are always indicative of the future, never the past. Lan * It is more than likely that Rand will find a way to back up Lan's forces at Tarwin's Gap. This may include, in whole or in part, the Borderland armies that met Rand at Far Madding. However, at the end of Towers of Midnight it mentions that Lan charges with a force of twelve thousand men, made up of Kandori, Arafellin, Saldean and Malkieri men against a force of a hundred and fifty thousand trollocs, but it doesn't mention the outcome. Therefore, they could still win with a surprise reinforcement made up of unknown people. Moiraine * She must do that which is essential for Rand to succeed (per one of Min's viewings). * She will save the world, according to the Aelfinn and Mat's sacrifice in the Tower of Ghenjei (likely related to Min's same viewing). * She could be the second woman to channel Callandor with Rand. Siuan Sanche and Leane Sharif * Can an Asha'man Heal Siuan and Leane to their full strength as they are, or would they both have to be stilled again and then re-Healed? Would there be any repercussions from this? Emphasizing the series's theme of cooperation between men and women, Robert Jordan has stated that only men can heal women to full strength and only women can do the same for men. The three red sisters stilled by Rand at Dumai's Wells claim they were restored to full strength. Logain Ablar was also presumably restored to his full potential by Nynaeve. The Forsaken * Be'lal, Rahvin, Balthamel/Aran'gar, Semirhage, Asmodean, and Sammael have all been killed by balefire and cannot be revived by the Dark One. * Ishamael/Moridin has been gathering massive armies of Shadowspawn in the Blight. During his "unscheduled meeting" with Rand in ''Tel'aran'rhiod, he hints that he and Rand will battle each other directly at Tarmon Gai'don. His strange connection with Rand has yet to be explained in full. * Demandred has secured the throne and marshalled the forces of an unknown nation. The most likely nation is Murandy, which has recently become unified and formed a standing army for the first time. For this to be the case it would mean Demandred is either controlling or impersonating King Roedran. He may alternatively have seized power amid the chaos in Shara Demandred was also ordered by Moridin to kill Mat and Perrin at all costs. * Moghedien is still under Moridin's control through the mindtrap. Little is known of her current whereabouts or plans other than that she, along with Demandred and Graendal, have been ordered to kill Matt and Perrin at all costs. * Lanfear/Cyndane is also still under Moridin's control through the mindtrap. She was last seen by Rand in Tel'aran'rhiod being endlessly tortured by an unknown assailant, though it is most likely Moridin, Shaidar Haran or the Dark One himself torturing her. * Graendal was last seen being punished by Shaidar Haran for her failure to kill Perrin. It is unknown what her current state is. * Mesaana remains in the White Tower but her mind was broken in Tel'aran'rhiod by Egwene. She is currently under heavy guard but not seen as a threat; it is currently unknown if the Shadow can or will heal her ailment. * Aginor/Osan'gar is presumed to have been killed by Elza at the Battle at Shadar Logoth, though his body wasn't found. If he is dead, then comments by the Dark One after Aginor was first ressurected imply that he will not be revived a second time. * According to one of Egwene's dreams in , there are thirteen black towers, seven of which are destroyed by an earthquake while the remaining six grow taller and taller. Among this, there is one which initially falls, but then rises higher than all the others. This dream likely means that only six of the Forsaken will survive until the Last Battle, so, assuming that these will be Demandred, Lanfear/Cyndane, Moghedien, Mesaana, Graendal and Ishamael/Moridin (who is the tower that rises again from its ashes), it can be assumed that Aginor/Osan'gar will not be restored. This also implies some connection between the Forsaken and the Towers of Midnight, which are described similarly. One possible explanation is that they were headquarters for the Forsaken during the War of Shadow. * Events indicate that only four Forsaken can be considered "active" - besides the five killed by bailfire (Be'lal, Rahvin, Aran'gar/Balthamel, Semirhage, Sammael) and the two unlikely to be reborn (Osan'gar/Aginor, Asmodean), two are unlikely to actively fight the forces of the Light. Mesaana remains broken and Cyndane/Lanfear seem in no condition to serve the Dark One, if she still wishes to do so. Graendal, too, may be out of the action or severely weakened by her encounter with Shaidar Haran. Ogier * The Great Stump will decide not to open the Book of Translation (else the quote from Loial's future text included at the end of Towers of Midnight could not be written). There is some question as to how the Ogier could physically get to the Last Battle given how long the Stump has lasted; conceivably, a channeler could help them Travel or they could use the Ways. (Theoretically, the Cleansing might have made the Ways safe for use again, if Machin Shin were a result of the Dark One's taint on saidin.) The Way of the Leaf * The Aiel become finally able to meet their toh by fighting at the Last Battle (and possibly defeating the Seanchan), and join the White Tower to restore the Aes Sedai to what they were in the Age of Legends. They abandon the ways of ji'e'toh and return to the Way of the Leaf. * The Tuatha'an find the Song, journey to the Three-Fold land and Rhuidean, and reconcile with the Aiel. * "Remnant of a Remnant" - not because the Aiel people themselves will all die out, but because nearly all will embrace a new way of life and only a handful will cling to the ways of ji'e'toh. * Do the Amayar play any role in the time to come? Their Water Way is similar to the Way of the Leaf, leading me to believe that it had descended from some Aiel that were not there to receive the Aes Sedai's testament to guard the Angreal. Also their "end of the Time of Illusion" seems similar to a phrase in one of the Aiel songs: "Life is a dream, all dreams must end!" (They all committed suicide after the Cleansing, so probably not) Military forces * Lots of forces of several nations, but probably not all of the forces they can provide, are gathered near the Borderlands and the Blight: ** Armies of four Borderlands nations (with Agelmar Jagad) sworn to Rand, Aiel under direct command of Rand. Rodel Ituralde and Davram Bashere with their men are possibly there too. ** Two Rivers forces and former refugees under direct command of Perrin, Whitecloaks and Ghealdan forces sworn to him, and Mayene forces. ** Tar Valon army under Gareth Bryne, some parts of Andoran, Tairen and Illianer forces, came to defend Egwene's opinion, but this apparently doesn't matter. * Missing are only Murandy representatives, Sea Folk, Seanchan (though they are preparing a massive invasion by Traveling, and Tar Valon is near the Blight) and Mat, as a tactician and as a commander of his men will likely be at the tower in the near future. Also there are Asha'man loyal to Rand, which would be useful but are currently in the Black Tower. * While the Last Battle in the Blight will need all existing military, there is still a state of war with Seanchan and Caemlyn may be overrun by Shadowspawn * The Seanchan make a second strike at the White Tower, possibly lead by Tuon, while Mat is there to reclaim the Horn, Mat as Prince of Ravens, stops the attack, takes control of the Seanchan forces and leads them in the Last Battle. Aviendha's glass columns visions Aviendha's visions of the future may or may not be true even partially, but here is their summary. : The Last Battle is done, the Shadow is defeated. The Dragon is long gone. He had bowed to the Seanchan Empress. Political status quo is preserved by The Dragon's Peace, binding all nations including the Seanchan (and, interestingly, the Two Rivers as a separate nation), which still use Ebou Dar as a government base. Andor is ruled by descendants of Elayne and Rand. The Aiel live in the Westlands and they are not bound by the Dragon's Peace. : After years of skirmishes the Aiel declare a war against the Seanchan. They fight for a generation and have reached a stalemate. No other nation take part in this war. Then the Aiel use a method close to forgery to draw Andor and then other nations into this war. Eventually the states fall one by one, Rhuidean is captured, the Asha'man go into a guerrilla war and after the fall of the White Tower the Seanchan control all of the Westlands. The remnants of the Aiel retreat to the Waste and slowly degrade and die out. In order to prevent the befall of the Aiel, there are five things Aviendha seems to be called to change: *Rand must not bow in front of the Seanchan Empress *The Seanchan must release all the Aiel Wise Ones held captive *Rand must finally be seen by the Aiel as one of them, to give them a deeper reason to fight for him *Rand must link the Aiel to The Dragon's Peace or give them a purpose beyond fighting to redeem their ancient fault *The Empress must not be killed, Tuon must survive. This is the turning point in Aviendha's viewings. Once these targets will be accomplished, there will be no reason for a new war to begin. Alternatively, if the Aiel turn to the Way of the Leaf, this would also solve the problem. Shara While Shara has been largely ignored by Robert Jordan thus far, Shara may be invaded or manipulated by the Shadow. It might already be controlled by Demandred, since no one knows where he is based, and he has hinted that he has armies under his control The Towers of Midnight The Towers of Midnight in Imfaral may play a key role in the endgame. The clues to their importance are: *They may be somehow linked to the Forsaken (13 black towers in Egwene's vision). *Luthair Pendragon used the Towers of Midnight as headquarters until Seandar was captured. *Deaine was held in the Towers after she was betrayed by Luthair. *The Imperial Family of Seanchan (Matt and Tuon) must return to the Towers to "right what is wrong." It is possible that the Seanchean Prophecies were corrupted because of Luthair's time in the Towers, possibly by Ishamael (this has been suggested in the past). Matt and Tuon may need to return to the Towers to discover the original Prophecies so Rand does not have to bow to Tuon. Alternatively, "right what is wrong" may refer to the use of the a'dam (In the Towers, Tuon will discover that all sul'dam can channel and overturn Seanchan society). See also * Min's viewings * Egwene's dreams * Karaethon Cycle